Bansho Fan
The is a mystical fan designed to stoke and control the flames of the magical furnace. Overview The Bansho Fan is thought to have been created from the feathers of the Hikui Bird, although this may be untrue as Master Roshi admits it to be a guess (in the original Japanese version, Roshi states that he was drunk when he wrote the book containing "instructions" to make the fan). The fan once belonged to Master Roshi, but he threw it away. It has the power to control weather, and is described by Roshi as having the capability to "create a strong wind with a single wave, a cloud with two, and a downpour with three."Dragon Ball chapter 2, "In Search of Kame-Sen'nin" The fan was last seen in the possession of Goku in the last few episodes of Dragon Ball, when he once again needed it to extinguish the flames on Fire Mountain. Video game appearances The Bansho Fan appears in Dragon Ball 3: Gokuden and Dragon Ball Z: Super Gokuden: Totsugeki-Hen. In Dragon Ball Z Gaiden: Shin Saiyajin Zetsumetsu Keikaku - Chikyū-Hen, Piccolo uses the Bansho Fan to quell a storm near a volcanic area. Adult Chi-Chi uses the Bansho Fan as a weapon in Super Dragon Ball Z, and Kid Chi-Chi uses it in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3. The fan is called Banana Fan in Super Dragon Ball Z. It is the Z-Fighter Exhibit #4 in Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury, with its description being: "A mystical fan capable of creating an extremely strong wind. The original Bansho Fan was owned by Master Roshi, but was lost. Goku and Chi-Chi made a new one." It is trophy No. 47 in Dragon Ball: Advanced Adventure, and also a treasure that can be found in the first stage of Dragon Ball: Revenge of King Piccolo. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse, it appears as an accessory for the Future Warrior which can be purchased from the Accessory Shop after completing the Demon God Démigra Saga. However its function is purely cosmetic and it cannot be used as a weapon. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, it returns as an accessory for the Future Warrior which can be purchased from the TP Medal Shop for 10 TP Medals. Like in Xenoverse it is a purely cosmetic accessory. Trivia *In "Dress in Flames", while in Octagon Village, Goku and Chi-Chi discover a giant rock with a map of how to make the fan. The instructions appear to be carved in the Namekian language, though it is a mystery what connection the Nameless Namekian had with the Bansho Fan. **Other than the fact it is used by Piccolo (after fusing with Kami and becoming the Nameless Namekian) in Dragon Ball: Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans. Presumably the restoration of the Nameless Namekian gave Piccolo the knowledge of the Bansho Fan construction or Piccolo was able to create one with Magic Materialization using the Nameless Namekian's knowledge of its construction and magical properties. *The Bansho Fan bears a great resemblance to a dansen uchiwa, a Japanese signalling fan also known as a gunbai or gunpai. This particular type of fan was made famous by Japanese warlord Takeda Shingen when he used his dansen uchiwa in a duel against Uesugi Kenshin during the Fourth Battle of Kawanakajima in 1561. *The Bashōsen is based on a tool from the Chinese classic novel Journey to the West. In this story; there are two demon king brothers, known as the and the . The siblings possess five treasured tools, one of which is called the . It is also based on the fan of , the character who Chi-Chi is based on. Gallery dbzgaiden10.JPG|Piccolo uses the Bansho Fan in Dragon Ball Z Gaiden: Shin Saiyajin Zetsumetsu Keikaku - Chikyū-Hen ChiChi-Bansho-Fan.png|Chi-Chi Using the Bansho Fan in Dragon Ball SD References Site Navigation es:Ventilador Bansho Category:Objects Category:Weapons Category:Items